Teacher's Worry
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Yuya isn't the only one worried about Yuzu's safety. Sora too takes time to contemplate and worry about the situation of his former friend and disciple. Small hints of one-sided SoraxYuzu.


Alright then, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Fanfic so… hello all fans of Arc-V that are reading this, it's nice to meet you. As you read from the summary, this will focus on Sora, as will most likely many of my Arc-V Fanfics since he is my favorite character and I don't see that changing anytime soon. There will be hints of YuzuxSora or Musicboxshipping as it is apparently called. Nothing too major though since this is not meant to be a ship fic.

With that said, as should be obvious, I don't own Arc-V and I hope you enjoy!

….

''Don't tell me…Yuzu!'' Yuya looked at Sora with such worry that Sora saw that he had no choice, but to retreat immediately. It was a bit of a hasty decision on his part, but in hindsight, it seemed to be the correct one. Serena wasn't being cooperative with him and there was no way he could take her back by force with so many people there. Plus, he had a feeling that Yuya would try asking him questions he didn't have the answers to or didn't feel comfortable answering if he stayed any longer. So with a click of a button, he was out from Standard and back in the Fusion Dimension at the island of Academia.

''That was a close one…'' Sora muttered to himself, not just talking about the escape he just did. The duel he had with Yuya was really going down to the wire and had Yuya gotten that Action Card instead of him…he would have definitely lost. All because of that Pendulum Xyz monster. Sora chuckled a bit as he thought about it. Figures Yuya would surprise him like that. It was… fun.

''_Yes, duels are meant to be fun!''_

''He doesn't know anything.'' He had fun beating Kurosaki to a pulp, sending him down a flight of stairs and he would have had fun turning him into a card, if he had gotten the chance. But then Serena showed up and ruined everything. ''Why did she do that? And while wearing Yuzu's clothes…'' As he said Yuzu's name, he thought back to what Serena and Yuya said. ''Was Yuzu really turned into a card?'' He looked down at his fists and noticed that he had clenched them unconsciously. Thinking about the Obelisk Force carding Yuzu made his blood boil and the tension rise in the back of his neck. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. ''No, there's no way she would be turned into a card.'' With that in his mind, he went inside the Academia so he could get to his room and think for a bit. The mission hadn't gone exactly as planned after all.

On his way to his room, Sora ran into few members of the Obelisk Force, but they all ignored him and he did the same. He could have asked them if they carded Yuzu, but there would be no point. Obelisk Force members were extremely loyal to Professor Leo and did all of their orders without a question or a complaint. Thus, there's no way they asked for any names, even when putting people into cards… no, especially when they were putting people into cards. And if he tried to describe Yuzu or show a picture of her, he knew what kind of answer he would get.

''Isn't that Serena? Why would we card her?''

And he couldn't explain why Yuzu and Serena looked similar since Professor Leo hadn't told him. He was sure that there was a reason, a big one, but their leader had never told any of them his full plans, not even the highest-ranking members and students. As he walked past the Obelisk Force, his own imaginary talk with them kept flashing in his mind. Serena was never carded, no matter how many times she tried to escape to the frontlines. And since Yuzu looks exactly like her, she wouldn't be carded either!

''No…'' Sora said to himself once again. Just because they look the same, it doesn't mean that they're the same person. Whatever is stopping Professor Leo and Obelisk Force from carding Serena might not be stopping them from carding Yuzu. Once again, he had unconsciously clenched his fist.

Soon he reached his room and entered it, not bothering to lock the door behind him as he figured that Professor Leo would want to talk with him soon. The students' rooms weren't anything special as they weren't supposed to spend a lot of time in them. There was a bed, a desk with some drawers, a chair, a closet, a bathroom, a computer with very limited access to anything outside of Academia and a microwave that he never used. It was there to heat up any possible snacks the students might want to have when studying, but Sora's snacks weren't the kind you heat up. As evidenced by the opened up bag of small lollipops that laid on the desk next to some cards he had taken out when he was doing deck-building before the mission. Sora let the bag stay there and instead went straight to his bed and laid down on it.

''Yuzu….'' He couldn't stop thinking about her situation. He hadn't seen her at all during his time at the battle royale and it was very possible that someone from Obelisk Force found her first. He wished that he wasn't this worried about her and could just forget about it, but he couldn't… because she was his student.

Even if it was only a few days, he did spend time to teach her the ins and outs of Fusion Summoning, even standing by when she did mistakes like putting a Fusion Monster in the Main Deck. A mistake that would get you kicked out of Academia faster than you could say Polymerization. Back then, he couldn't even come up with a reason for why he was helping. She couldn't possibly become a Duel Solder and card people; she was far too kind and soft for something like that. In the end, he must have taught her because he was being... kind. Because she is, no, was his friend.

''_Are you saying we're not friends anymore?''_

Sora gritted his teeth together. The friend part wasn't even the worst part of it all. The worst part was that they had spent so much time together that at one point he started to think that their relationship as a teacher and a disciple, their friendship… could grow into something more. In hindsight, he wasn't sure why he had even entertained such a thought. It was obvious what she and Yuya had and that he had no chance. Yet he had still had hope, even if it was for the briefest of moments because she…

''Argh!'' Sora screamed in frustration as he punched the wall next to his bed, though not hard enough to cause damage to either his hand or the wall itself. ''The more I think about her, the more worried I become.'' But he couldn't stop himself. She and Yuya were the closest people to him in Standard and thinking about Yuya just brought back his words of smiles and friendship and made him question if he was doing the right thing. He had thought that he had long convinced himself that he was. That fusing the dimensions together was the ultimate and the noble goal he would be proud to help make reality. Because Fusion was special, not that he could ever get Yuya to understand just how important it was. Carding people who were against it was a necessity. Which means that Yuzu most likely…

What would have happened if he had found her and she would have found out his true allegiance and motives? She would have most likely challenged him, but could he have carded her? Heck, could he have carded Yuya? He turned the ninja into a card, but that was because he had no emotional connection to him, no memories to share, nothing. He hadn't been his friend or student nor had he foolishly gotten feelings for him. He had been in the way of him accomplishing his mission and he had no choice, but to remove him. A mentality that Obelisk Force shared. Which means that Yuzu most likely…

And he still wasn't sure about Serena. The only thing he was sure about with her was that she and he were no longer on the same side, assuming she ever truly was on Academia's side. Which meant that he would most likely have to defeat her, defeat this girl that shared Yuzu's face and looks. Her appearance was the reason why he had hesitated a bit when Leo had told him to go after her, which was part of the reason why he went for Kurosaki first… that and he had a personal vendetta against the Xyz remnant. And he hated him, but that was neither here nor there. If the time came, would he be able to fight Serena? He was able to fight both Yuto and Yuya, but once again, neither of them had been as close to him as Yuzu was. Besides, Yuya was the one who challenged him and Yuto was a Xyz user, Xyz trash! And someone who had taken pity on him! He would have no problem beating anyone who looks like him. But there were plenty of reasons stopping him from going all-out on Yuzu. Reasons that Obelisk Force wouldn't have. Which means that she most likely…

He knew that Yuzu was a capable duelist and that she was good enough to fend for herself. Plus, her decks had outs to opponents' Fusion Monsters since she had some herself, courtesy of…. him. But none of that would matter against Obelisk Force members who were trained to work together flawlessly. They never challenged anyone alone, almost always fighting in groups of three or possibly more and their decks were exact copies to make for almost perfect teamwork. It wasn't exactly fair, but it was effective and he wouldn't dare to question Professor Leo's decision. Not to mention that they used effect damage focused methods which Yuzu had no counter for. Which means that she most likely…

*Knock Knock*

Sora snapped his eyes open and tilted his head slightly to look at the door. ''It's open.'' He said, hoping that whoever it was would tell their business quickly and then leave. The door opened to reveal an Obelisk Force member. ''What do you want?'' Sora asked annoyed, though he wasn't sure if continuing his thoughts would have been any better than this interruption.

''Sora Shiun'in. Professor Leo wishes to see you.''

Right, because he had failed both of his missions. He hadn't captured and brought back Serena, nor gotten rid of the Xyz remnants once and for all. He defeated Kurosaki of course, but didn't have time to card him and as such, there was no proof that he actually even defeated him besides his own word, which won't do much for him in the face of Professor Leo. He was definitively going to be punished now, but he knew how to avoid such punishment.

He would betray Yuya and Yuzu even more. He would tell Professor Leo everything he knew about their decks and everything he learned from them about the Standard Dimension to give Academia the most advantage it could get. Anything, to lessen his punishment.

And as much as he won't admit it, he isn't going to do it to betray the memory of his former friend or student. If he was punished, he wouldn't be allowed to leave Academia and even at Academia, he would be given very limited access to anything. And if that were to happen, he couldn't find out what had happened to Yuzu.

He had to find her, whether she was inside a card or not. He had to, in order to kill this growing feeling of worry inside him and to put his feelings for and about her to rest once and for all.

''I'm coming.'' Sora said, but he didn't say it to the Obelisk Force member.

….

And there, I hope it wasn't boring. I wanted to do a Fanfic about Sora and this was one of the three ideas I had and I abandoned the other two because I didn't really feel like they had enough meat in them so to say. Not that this is particularly long, but I can't really do drabbles or really short Fanfics all that well.

But as this is my first Arc-V Fanfic I would like to know what you people thought more than anything. So review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
